


Craving Affection

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo just feels a little lonely, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight Angst?, Smut, Yearning, only marked explicit for the last bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmodeus keeps trying to get his sorcerer's attention, but every time what he craves most is in his grasp it slips through his fingers.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot. Well here we are.

“I just don’t get it! I mean, it’s not like I did anything  _ wrong _ .”

“Mmm… And you’re sure about that Asmodeus?”

Asmo’s head was in Solomon’s lap, fingers stroking through strawberry blonde locks.His hand flew up to gently swat at Solomon’s chest at his words.  _ Of course  _ he was sure he didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, he was positive he hadn’t. Solomon only let out a low hum in response and the demon huffed and relaxed back in his lap. “Mammon had it coming…”

His sorcerer let out a sigh and turned Asmo’s head towards him. “You are rough on him… I’m not surprised that someone stood up for him.” It was bound to happen eventually, Asmodeus getting his words shoved back in his face. Besides that, MC really seemed to like Mammon. Maybe it was the fact that he was their first pact, or maybe it was something more. Of course it wasn’t Solomon’s place.

“Who’s side are you on?” Asmo frowned. He was already sore, but his insecurities had been brought out and he wanted nothing more than words of comfort. Something his sorcerer clearly needed a little push into doing. Slender fingers took Solomon’s chin and tilted his head downward until those silver eyes met his. “Darling,” Asmo’s words slipped out like honey, “Can’t you give me a little sympathy?”

As long lovely lashes batted up at him, Solomon took the inside of Asmo’s hand and kissed it before trailing down to kiss the demon’s lips. The Avatar of Lust let out a small hum, holding the back of Solomon’s neck and chasing his lips when he pulled away.

“You’re still in the wrong.”

_ What. _

“You should really ease up on him,” Solomon continued, “I know he can be…  _ him _ , but he’s still your brother.”

Asmo sunk into Solomon’s lap and crossed his arms, “Way to kill the mood.” The sick feeling had gone away for a moment, and honestly he was just trying to push it down at this point. He didn’t like being told he was wrong…Especially from the humans... Especially by Solomon. The sorcerer pulled Asmo up a bit and buried his face in strawberry blonde locks. 

“Apologies, I will make it up to you at some point… Now, do you mind moving a bit? I have to get this reading done before tomorrow,” Solomon’s voice was soft and his touch was even softer. Asmodeus got off of his lap, giving his sorcerer just enough time to adjust and grab his tome before he commandeered his side. The demon forced himself under his arm and snuggled close to him. Every now and again he would glance up at Solomon’s eyes.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous.

Asmodeus couldn’t help but wish he was in the tome’s place. The way those silver eyes swept over the words, firm fingers caressing the pages. He looked handsome from this angle too… Incredibly handsome.. The way snow white hair swept across his forehead, how shadows danced across his face accenting his strong jawline in candlelight, how his tongue would dart out subconsciously to dampen dry lips…

….

Asmodeus was jealous of a book.

Perhaps it was a side effect of wanting validation after being called a “narcissistic asshole” (and then some) by MC. Didn’t he have a right to be so? After all, he was gorgeous, everyone wanted him! Maybe he shouldn’t have called Mammon a “good for nothing, money hungry, stupid scumbag” and  _ maybe  _ he should have apologized before it escalated.

…..

Or maybe Mammon shouldn’t have dumped grape juice on his white leather jacket. 

Maybe he just needed a little validation from his dear boyfriend. Compliments usually helped erase ugly words, regardless if the ugly words had been deserved or not. Luckily for Asmo, he was quite the charmer. 

“Solomon darling?”

“Asmodeus dear?” 

The way Solomon lazily imitated the tilt in Asmo’s voice made the demon feel warm, “Kiss me?” He watched Solomon place a finger down on the page before turning his head and pecking Asmo’s lips quickly and turning back to his book. Asmo let out a whine, “Solomooooon.”

“This is a  _ study _ date Asmodeus,” Solomon said. Asmo didn’t miss the smirk that flickered across his lips, “We have that exam tomorrow remember? You said you’d do the reading with me.”

Asmo sighed and leaned his head against Solomon’s chest. He did  _ say  _ that… But he didn’t think they’d actually be doing that. “Yeah I know… But then Mammon and MC happened-”

“And apologies were made. It’s in the past dearest,” Solomon said, taking his eyes off the page to peck his forehead. “That was in the past, now it’s time to study and focus so we can be prepared for tomorrow. You do want to do well don’t you?”

Begrudgingly, Asmo nodded and slumped into Solomon. The sorcerer smiled, “Alright, just let me know if I turn the pages too fast.” 

Asmo wasn’t really paying attention, honeycomb eyes stared through the page. It wasn’t the way he  _ wanted  _ Solomon’s attention. He wanted to be pampered and told he was in the right. He didn’t enjoy being told otherwise. 

This would definitely have to be fixed tomorrow.


	2. Marathon

The plan had been short and simple. Easy and a great way to get exactly what he wanted: Solomon’s undivided attention. Usually Asmodeus wasn’t this clingy or needy, but he felt like he hadn’t really had time with Solomon in a while. Well, they had been  _ together _ , but there had been a lot of distractions. Either Solomon would fall asleep due to late nights or be caught up in cramming for another exam. The last time Asmo took a visit Purgatory Hall he found his sorcerer nursing some lukewarm coffee and surrounded by empty coffee cups and still half asleep. In short, even when they got time, it wasn’t really time for them. Asmodeus missed their time, missed Solomon’s validation and attention.

Step 1: Invite Solomon Over.

He had to make sure that it was clear this wasn’t another study date. Just a time to hang out with each other and enjoy themselves. Asmodeus wasn’t about to lose his boyfriend’s attention to another book. After all, he was much more interesting than some dumb book anyways. 

Step 2: Capture Solomon’s Complete Attention

Well.... Partial success. 

Asmo had gotten Solomon into the house and onto the couch. In retrospect, maybe they should have just gone back to his room… But he had wanted to spend time with Solomon outside of  _ certain  _ activities. It started out good, Solomon playing with the tips of his hair and sending shivers up his spine whenever they would brush ever so slightly across the nape of his neck. The adoring look in his sorcerer’s eyes was almost more than enough. Asmo scooted closer and leaned his head on his shoulder, a smile gracing his lips. Solomon had just started bathing him in soft praises when-

“Solomon!”

Asmodeus’ couldn’t help the pout that morphed from his smile as he turned to glare at his brothers. Levi and Satan came up behind the couch on either side of the fifth born and his sorcerer. 

“How are you liking that book I lent you? I’ve been meaning to ask you about it,” Satan asked, “Or has Asmo been keeping you from it?”

Asmo’s face flushed as his attention turned to the Avatar of Wrath. A smirk was on the blonde’s face, and Asmodeus was boiling. Could they, for once, leave him be when Solomon was around? Could they  _ not  _ see that his sorcerer was clearly busy? The only thing holding him back right now, was Solomon’s hand running through his hair.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Solomon said, “I’ve been enjoying it, but exams have been in my way when it comes to finishing it. However, I will say I quite like the raven motif so far. It’s subtle, but you can even see it on the main character just in the description of how they act and look.” Usually Asmo would love listening to him talk about his little passions, the way he would go on and on about his newest little passion would make his heart flutter. But the fact that his brothers were intruding on his time with Solomon (time when Solomon’s attention was supposed to be on  _ him _ ) was dampening his mood.

Satan nodded, leaning more of his weight onto the couch, “Oh most certainly! And the world building is amazing. It expands with each book of the series. You really should catch up so I don’t spoil anything for you.”

“I’ll be sure to make time for it.”

_ Make time for me! _

“Solomon dear, maybe you could tell me about it?” Asmo asked, hand reaching the side of Solomon’s face. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at the way Solomon looked at him.

“Of course Asmodeus.”

Satan clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Tsk. You never ask me to tell you about what I’m reading dearest little brother. Wouldn’t you like me to tell you about it?”

Asmodeus shot a look at him, “Shut up Satan. I’m having a tender moment with Solomon.” Solomon snorted from behind Asmo, but quickly went to cover his mouth but not before receiving a slight jab from the demon.

“ _ Anyways _ . Solomon and I were busy-”

“Oh of course.  _ Busy _ . By all means continue making goo goo eyes at him.”

“ _ Satan _ .”

Levi cleared his throat, making his presence known and interrupting the bickering. “Actually, we did come here for another reason,” he started. Asmo could feel himself groan. “We were going to marathon the Tale of the Seven Lords if you wanted to join. I got the special edition!”

While Asmo wouldn’t normally mind having a movie night, he also wanted time alone with Solomon! That was the whole point of inviting him over! However, when Solomon quirked an eyebrow at him, Asmo couldn’t help but shrug, “Sure, why not? Sounds like a fun time.”

He didn’t need his brothers souring his mood or a repeat of the conversation from their study date…

The couple was pushed to one side of the couch and displacing Asmo from his comfortable spot. Honestly, they really should have gone back to his room, but they were here now. However one thing he did get to enjoy was feeling the different hums and chuckles reverb through his human’s chest as the marathon went on. Once again, he found himself longing for those gorgeous silver eyes to be on him instead of the object at hand. Not that he didn’t like the series! Of course he liked it and had favored the Lord of Lechery, but he just wished he could be watching this without his brothers there… It would be so much more romantic if it were just the two of them, feeding each other popcorn, only half watching the movies…

Asmodeus couldn’t stay for long anyways, he had a skincare routine to keep up. He untangled himself from Solomon and kissed him. “Heading to bed?” the sorcerer asked.

“You know beauty is pain dear,” Asmo sighed, “And leaving you is always pain. Text me later?”

“Of course. Goodnight Asmodeus.”

He had gotten a little alone time with Solomon, so it wasn’t like his plan was a complete failure. However, Asmo was still left with an empty and unsatisfied feeling as he went through his nightly routine. What was he doing wrong? How could he possibly set up enough barriers for every interruption that could happen? It just wasn’t fair. Was spending time alone with his sorcerer too much to ask of the universe? 

His bed felt a little lonelier that night… A little colder….


	3. A Weekend

Asmo wasn’t as enthusiastic as he usually was walking into RAD that morning. Usually good morning texts from Solomon would make him perk up, but today they made the yearning in his being that much stronger. He wanted to reach through the screen and just be with him. The demon was out of it, extremely out of it. So out of it in fact that he almost didn’t notice the sweet treat on his desk. It was frozen and pink with red syrup swirling up the edged to perfectly applied whip cream on top. Tiny pink, yellow and blue sprinkles laid on top of the whipped cream in between pink sparkling dust. Picking up the drink he noticed a note underneath.

_ Stopped by that coffee shop you like so much this morning.  _

_ Thought it might be something you like. _

_ -Solomon _

Asmo couldn’t help the smile and blush that spread across his face as he brought the straw to his lips. That wasn’t the only gift he received that day either. Throughout the day he found little presents in his areas. From pink flowers, to small candies, and small things that Asmo enjoyed. Each gift was accompanied by a note from his sorcerer complimenting some aspect of him or just sweet nothings. By the end of the day Asmodeus had a bouquet full of pink dahlias, hyacinths, carnations, and orchids with another note inviting him over to Purgatory Hall with things he needed for a weekend. 

Asmodeus had never packed an overnight bag faster in all of his life. 

Solomon didn’t even get a chance to open the door before the Avatar of Lust was throwing himself at him and crashing their lips together. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you missed me,” his sorcerer teased when Asmo finally pulled back to let him breathe. His arms were tight around his middle and Asmo was enjoying being held close.

“I felt like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Asmo said, almost breathless, he buried his face in his neck and smiled, “Thank you, for all of the lovely presents.”

“I haven’t really been able to give you the attention you deserve as of late, so I wanted to make it up to you now.”

  
  


Asmo pulled away and looked up at him quizzically, “And Luke and Simeon?” He had gotten Solomon’s attention stolen from him so much, he wasn’t about to get his hopes up that it wouldn’t happen again.

“Gone to stay at Diavolo’s Castle for the weekend.. So I promise that this weekend will belong to you and you alone,” Solomon smiled. His hand left the small of Asmo’s back in favor of his cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.”Come in? I was thinking we could order out. Your pick.”

How could Asmodeus say no?

It was the little things about Solomon that made his heart throb. The fact that he knew exactly how the demon liked his tea, how he knew where his comfy spot was when they cuddled, or how he could guess exactly what he wanted when he did nothing but name a place. 

“Have I told you how witty you are lately? Or that you’re funny?” Solomon cooed, running his hands up and down Asmo’s back, “Or how much I absolutely adore you Asmodeus?” 

“Hmmm. I don’t recall. Remind me?” 

Solomon was warm, and the hum that ran through his chest was such a lulling sound. “Well, I’ve never met someone quite like you. You’re extremely special to me. You’re so fun loving and you have such an eye for beautiful things. I suppose it does take something so beautiful to recognize true beauty.”

“Solomon! Oh you’re so  _ sweet  _ to me!” Asmodeus didn’t even have to register that Solomon was bringing him into a kiss. They melted together so easily, it was almost like they were made for each other. Of course when they pulled away Solomon wasn’t quite done smothering him yet. Taking his demon’s hand, Solomon kissed his knuckles, the back of his hand, the inside of his palm. His movements were slow and meticulous. Asmodeus let out a tiny trill of delight.

“It’s what you  _ deserve  _ my adored Asmodeus,” he purred in between kisses. Nuzzling the inside of his palm, he looked up at Asmo, “I would give you so much more if I could. If I were able to, I’d have you by my side every waking moment.”

“Oh  _ Solomon _ -”

“I mean it. I swear.” A smirk crossed his sorcerer’s lips as he leaned in close next to his ear. “May I show you Asmodeus?”

Asmo shuddered and nodded, leaning into Solomon, “Yes, you may.”

The sorcerer grinned and shifted his position. Hooking his arms underneath Asmo’s legs and tried to stand. “Wait, wait! Oh shit, this is… harder when I’m not already standing up,” he chuckled. 

“Don’t hurt yourself! It would be my luck to spend our weekend in a hospital.”

“Don’t worry, I think I got it.” It took three attempts and a lot of giggling before the two were finally making their way to the bedroom. Asmo learned it was a little hard to be his boyfriend’s eyes when said boyfriend was nipping at his neck and laughing.

As they approached the door, Asmo stuck his hand back, fumbling with the doorknob. Why did the door have to be shut?   
  


“Need help?”   
  


“Solomon if you drop me I  _ swear _ I will never forgive- Oh! Got it!”

As soon as they reached Solomon’s bed, Asmo let go of his neck and allowed his upper body to fall back onto the bed, legs wrapping around his sorcerer’s waist. Solomon’s arms braced on either side of him as he delivered more kisses. One hand moved to his jacket and tugged at the zipper. Soon both sets of hands were on the other, tugging off fabric and not caring where it landed. Laughter was still breaking through every now and again, even through prep.

“Fuck I’ve missed us,” Asmo sighed, honey colored eyes gazing up at Solomon, “You’re just too- Oh!” Well, it’s good to see that Solomon hadn’t forgotten where that was. He tilted his head back and let out a sweet moan as the tips of Solomon’s fingers brushed against that wonderful spot while stretching him open. “ _ Baby _ , I-ah~ I’m ready, I’m ready for you.” 

Solomon nodded and removed his fingers. Asmo couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden loss, but he knew his sorcerer wouldn’t make him wait long, not when he was the focus. He watched with hungry eyes as Solomon took the lube bottle in his hands and coated his cock. It was such a pretty sight, watching how his brow threaded together, the gasps falling from his lips. Then he felt the tip press against him. “Ready Asmodeus?” he asked.

Asmo’s heart fluttered.

“Ready my darling.”

Solomon nodded and pushed it. Asmo gasped and gripped the bedsheets, and arched slightly off the bed. The sorcerer watched his demon, concern on his face. Even if he was the Avatar of Lust, Solomon still couldn’t stop the worry from creeping over him. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Asmo responded quickly, noting the concern, “I just needed a moment to adjust to you.” He caressed Solomon’s face, brushing a few white strands of hair to the side. “Now why don’t you fuck me like you mean it?” 

Solomon chuckled and pulled his hips back before snapping forward. Asmo’s hands flew to Solomon’s shoulders, claws digging into human flesh. Of course the sorcerer didn’t forget who this was for and made sure to find that sweet spot once more as fast as he could. “ _ Fuck Solomon _ ,” Asmo whimpered, “ _ Right there _ . Just- Just keep doing what you’re doing,  _ please. _ ” 

How could he ever dream about stopping. Asmo felt Solomon’s lips connect with his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving his lover more access to trail up and down his neck until he found a spot he found suitable. Asmo’s grip tightened on Solomon as he sucked on his neck and another moan escaped him. He could feel Solomon’s pace quicken as his one hand went down to start stroking Asmo off. His mouth unlatched from the demon’s neck to whisper in his ear, “Are you going to cum for me?”

Asmo let out a whimper, “Solomon, please, make me. Make me cum~”

Asmodeus felt their lips connect and Solomon continued to thrust into his lover until his movements became less controlled before stuttering to a halt. He didn’t let Asmo go until the demon was crying out and spilling onto his hand. Solomon chuckled and lifted the hand up to his face, licking it clean before kissing Asmo again, “I love you.”

“I love you too my darling,” Asmo sighed, returning a kiss of his own. 

The bath afterwards felt just as satisfying. The water was warm and filled with bubbles to Asmo’s content. It wasn’t stuff that Solomon liked to use, but if Asmo was happy, so was he. Having his sorcerer behind him helping threading his fingers through his hair and gently running over his skin. Of course Asmodeus couldn’t resist turning around and helping the other wash his hair (even if water spilled out onto the floor, it could always be cleaned up later). As they dried off Asmo couldn’t help but trace over the pact mark.  _ His  _ pact mark. It earned him even more kisses from his favorite sorcerer that continued well into when they were curled up together, Asmodeus in his pink satin robe and Solomon in a black t-shirt and sweatpants.

Solomon was recounting the story that Satan had lent him, not leaving out a single bit of his own commentary in between the story. At one point, Asmo couldn’t help but tilt his chin downward and kiss him, “I do love you. A lot. And I missed you. I missed just this, even if it wasn’t long since the last time.”

“I love you too, and if you ever doubt it I won’t hesitate to remind you how I feel,” Solomon assured, playing with the damp ends of his hair, “You never have to fight for my attention either, you know you only have to ask.”

Asmodeus blushed and leaned in closer. He really should have known. He felt silly now that he had ever been trying so hard to get Solomon’s attention. “I know… I’m happy I get to spend a weekend with you. Just the two of us. I can never get enough of my time with you.”

He watched his sorcerer smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I know my darling, I can’t wait to spend the next few days with you. Maybe we could schedule another weekend.”

Asmodeus liked the sound of that. Weekends with Solomon sounded like something out of a dream. It was domestic, sickeningly so, but he didn’t mind. Any time spent with Solomon was beautiful, and Asmodeus cherished every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super confident when it comes to writing some smut, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I have fun writing the soft parts.


End file.
